1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coating substrates with polymer resins.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventional to provide a coat of resin, for example by painting, on extrusions of, for example, plastics or metal, as are used, e.g. in buildings as windows or door sections.
It is also known to pass stripes continuously through a plasma treatment chamber, in which a plasma of a gas is generated by high frequency. Known apparatus of this type is available, for example, from Shine-Etsu Chemical Industry Co., Ltd., Japan. In connection with plasma polymerization, reference may be made to the German patent specification 31 47 986.3, 32 44 391.9, 33 16 693.5 and 34 089 837.7.
Hitherto it has not yet been possible to provide a uniform polymer coating on extrusions which, in cross-section, have corners, edges or recesses.